


Show a little  faith, there's magic in the night

by sal_paradise



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Slice of Life, brandy thedog is the best girl, dumb 60's boys discovering feelings, snuggles, when an actor and stunt double fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_paradise/pseuds/sal_paradise
Summary: A look at  Rick and Cliff's relationship  post  movie.How do their lives change and  what  they  really  mean to one another  comes to light





	Show a little  faith, there's magic in the night

**Author's Note:**

> these boys were so into each other and no one can convince me otherwise. They deserve to be happy.
> 
> Don't turn me home again, I just can't face myself alone again  
Don't run back inside, darling, you know just what I'm here for  
So you're scared and you're thinking that maybe we ain't that young anymore  
Show a little faith, there's magic in the night  
You ain't a beauty but, hey, you're alright  
Oh, and that's alright with me ~ Thunder Road - Bruce Springsteen

Rick didn’t know why he thought he was gonna get any sleep.

It was late, he was back from the Polanski's and staring out his shattered window, nursing a drink halfheartedly. He couldn’t stop his hand from shaking; his knee knocking against the table.

His house was silent. Too silent.

On the horizon- the sky was turning a light purple smudged with orange.

It was morning, a new day a new life- it sure as fuck was for Rick Dalton.

He heard a whine at his heels and found Brandy staring up at him with big concerned eyes. “You miss your dad huh?” Rick asked the dog absentmindedly stroking the canine- an answering whine confirmed it.

Rick sighed looking at the disaster of his house. Francesca had left in the middle of the night, as if all the fucking madness was his fault. She had stormed off to a nearby hotel and Rick… well- Rick had not followed her.

He could only imagine the fights to come, the inevitable falling out of the newly minted marriage. Despite this- his mind was not on her- it was on his stunt man Cliff.

Cliff who had taken on those hippy fucks single handed- with help from Brandy of course. Cliff, that when Rick had last seen him had a blade protruding from his side and was being tucked into an ambulance- the same easy smile he always wore on his lips- as if nothing was wrong.

_ Christ. _

Rick ran restless hand through his hair as he imagined his friends smile and felt his cheeks heat. He was happy Brandy was the only one around to spot it. He made contact with those inquisitive hazel eyes.

Fuck it.

“ What say we get ourselves together and go see how your dad is doing?”

Xxxxx

After a lengthy shower trying to wash off the hippie scum-blood and guts from his memory and off his body. Rick got dressed, combed, powdered called a taxi and was out the door with Brandy on his heels- the two rode side by side in silence. When they arrived Rick nervously chain smoked outside while Brandy nipped and whined at his heels.

“All right, all right hold your horses.” Rick stubbed out the cigarette and took a deep breath.Here went everything…

By some miracle, getting Brandy by the nurses was easier than he thought- turns out they were Bounty Law fans- a picture and autograph was all it took and soon he was being led to Booth’s room.

“He may be out out sorts.” The nurse commented.

“His stunt double was propped up in bed, fast asleep. He was pale and haggard, but breathing on his own. Brandy upon seeing her master whined and strained at her leash.

“Easy girl, you gotta go easy on him he’s tender and hurting.”

Slowly, gently he sat in the chair by Cliff. “How ya doing partner?”

No response.

Brandy plopped down at their feet her head on her paws. Rick, feeling brave for once, reached out and took his friends heavy hand in his. He carrased those hard calloused fingers and wrapped them in his- if only so he knew he wasn’t alone.

Xxxxx

Things came slowly back to Cliff.

He felt dopey, hazy as he slowly pried his eyes open. He felt like he had gone toe to toe with a brick wall.

_ Where was he? Was he at home? At Rick’s? _

** _RICK!_ **

He had left Rick alone with those psycho hippie fucks_ \- oh shit- he- _

His eyes snapped open as he jolted awake with a gasp. He didn’t know where he was- he-

“Cliff?- Cliff it’s okay you’re- safe” a voice came from his side. Slowly his gaze drifted to the side where he found a set of worried blue eyes on his.

_ Rick. _ Rick fucking Dalton was sitting at his bedside, holding **his** hand. He felt his heartbeat gallop a bit harder; that look of concern was for him.

Lord, how he had longed to have that gaze on him- just for him- to smile at him, quirk those expressive eyebrows, laugh that laugh with him… Cliff sometimes felt like a clumsy school boy in front of him.

Now, he had his undivided attention- he wished the circumstances were different.

“Cliff? You okay?”

Cliff blinked “ Heya pal” he gave the actor a weak halfhearted smile. Rick responded with his own and squeezed his hand.

Cliff couldn’t help but notice how well Rick’s hand fit in his; not the hard calloused mess meant for violence- softer but at least to some degree. Rick Dalton was not a flower, to be handled as if made of glass. As Cliff had heard- the actor’s snap instinct when threatened was to reach for the flamethrower.

He saw Rick’s brow knit in concern “how ya feeling ya old bastard?”

What Cliff intended was to say was “right as rain” but as he shifted, his hip screamed in protest and he let out a small snarl.

“Easy partner, you got a pretty big hole in ya.” Rick managed “Doc says it will be a couple of weeks till you're somewhat functional.”

Cliff huffed “ that’s years in Hollywood time. I’ll be out of work.”

“With a face like that? Please, you’ll steal my job from me!”

Cliff laughed before holding his hip in pain “ stop” he wheezed “ I don’t think the doc would want me laughing like this.”

“Well I can’t promise that- besides look what I brought you.” 

Brandy bounded up at that moment with a woof of surprise. The look of genuine joy on Cliff’s face would melt the ice in the heart of anyone.

“Hey baby girl” he purred as the dog excitedly tried to climb on and cover her owner in slobbery dog kisses; he lowered his face to hers to indulge her- Brandy was so exited her tail almost all but wagged off her body.

“You a good girl for Rick? Were you?” he asked as the dog whined and yipped trying to climb onto the bed.

“Easy, easy Brandy we can’t give him a new reason to be in the hospital.” Rick managed.

“Hope she wasn’t any trouble for you.”

“Are you kidding? She’s as docile as a kitty cat, I keep forgetting until- well..”

“ She’s rippin’ people’s arms off?”

“Yeah.”

The two men caught each other's gaze and burst into laughter.

Cliff’s eyes drifted down and he couldn't help but notice how Rick’s hand still held his gently, rubbing soothing circles almost without notice.

It was nice.

“Listen Cliff” Dalton managed.

“Hmm?”

“I’ve been thinking...” he hesitated.

“Yeah?”

“ I- I have a proposition” Rick suddenly looked flustered, his gaze dropped.

“Well what is it?” Cliff asked

“I was thinking that maybe you and B-brandy might wanna c-come stay with me till you’re on your feet again-n” Rick stammered nervously.

Cliff blinked “ you want me to come stay a while?”

“Yeah I-I know you live far out and you can’t drive I just thought-”

Cliff stared- Rick was getting worked up, avoiding eye contact, his ears flaming red. “I- I mean if you don’t want to, I’ll find a way to pay for everything you need I-”

“Rick-” Cliff interrupted; the other man looked up in surprise “I’d love to.” Cliff gave him a big grin and saw the other man untense and smiled back, relieved. Their staring was broken by a nurse bustling in with food. Rick couldn’t help but laugh as Cliff fumbled with a Jell-o cup and Brandy tried in vain to beg for food.

XXXX

“Home sweet home” Rick grunted, one arm wrapped around his stunt man’s back- Cliff’s other arm around his neck.

A few days had gone by before Cliff was cleared for home packed with pills- but the minute they had come home Cliff had all but begged for a cigarette and Rick obliged as he placed him gently on the couch.

“Shoot this is service!” Cliff whistled “I gotta get stabbed more often.”

Cliff almost choked on his smoke.

While Brandy sprawled across Cliff’s legs happy to be back with her owner. It was a peaceful scene.

The days that followed are domestic. Like Betty Crocker domestic. Cliff watches Rick nervously clean, cook- to the best of his ability for them; he even watches the movie star walk Brandy. He’s grateful- can’t complain.

At night, they share lazy cigarettes they pass back and forth; the booze flows easy as well. Rick is so busy from being nurse he often falls asleep through programs they’re watching. Rick gives up his room and bed claiming that “a man with a busted hip can’t sleep on a couch.”

Cliff huffs a little “I’m not a princess Dalton, I can handle myself.”

Rick grins “ well of course you can, but still don’t stop me from worrying; besides I can’t fall off horses like you.”

Cliff snorts deflating “ hey why don’t we order in tonight? My treat.”

“You don’t like my cooking Booth?” Rick quirked his eyebrows with a sly grin and Cliff felt his stomach flip flop.

“Shit Dalton there’s only so many noodles we can eat, besides we came back from Italy - we’re trying to lose the pounds.”

“Fuck you Cliff, we can’t all have washboard abs.”

Cliff coughed and felt his face flush- someone had noticed and it had been Rick of all people.

Rick cleared his throat, bright as a tomato as he passed his friend with a pat “another drink?” he asked nonchalantly.

Xxxxxx

Another week passes in their odd little Hollywood bubble. Cliff is on his feet though albeit walking with a limp, every time Rick sees this he winces. Cliff however, is not to be deterred- he starts coming on walks with Rick and Brandy.

Brandy seems to sense her owner is not up to par and walks more slowly bumping against his side -and barking at Rick to play with her.

“ She’s always been sweet on you” Cliff managed. Rick hummed- they were home, poolside- Brandy had her head on his lap “since she was a puppy don’t like no one else.”

“I’m sure somebody won her over.”

”don’t think so.” 

Rick started into her amber eyes as he pet her sleek coat. “You know what they say about man’s best friend.” Cliff added.

“what?”

“Whoever they win over has to be pretty fucking spectacular.”

Rick hid his smile in the brim of his glass.

Xxxxx

It was almost easy to imagine that Cliff wasn’t affected by what happened in the house. The two had fallen into easy routines and things felt more like they were going back to normal.

One night they were both lightly dozing in front of the blaring tv. Some gimmicky cop show was on that Cliff stated stole a lot from Bounty Law- while Brandy was at her usual position by their feet.

Rick was a light sleeper these days so when Cliff grunted and moaned in his sleep the actor awoke almost at once.Rick turned sleepily to his friend about to comment when he saw he was still very much asleep- something was wrong.Cliff’s brow had a sheen of sweat and his face was drawn in discomfort.

“Cliff? You alright?” he slurred.

No answer. He was restless in sleep something upsetting him.

“Cliff?” he reached out to his friend laying a gentle hand on his shoulder; only to have the other man flinch violently out of his grasp, muttering to himself.

“Rick, Rick no don’t!” Cliff rasped out in the stirs of sleep “Don’t fucking touch him!” He managed in the next breath.

Rick froze. _ Cliff was having a nightmare… about him?! _

_ “ _Cliff- Cliff wake up please! You’re okay I- I’m okay!” Rick managed- he was trying to keep his rattling nerves under control but he heard his voice crack in worry when he couldn’t rouse his friend.

“Cliff wake the fuck up!” he grabbed his arm when the noises of protest got louder and louder; but as soon as he did- Cliff’s eyes snapped open unseeing and with lightning fast reflexes grabbed Rick’s hand in his powerful grip. Rick flinched trying to pull away to no avail.

“C-cliff please you’re dreaming! It’s n-not happening I wouldn’t let anything happen to y-you.” Rick begged- but the stunt double didn't seem to see him as he pinned Rick down.

“Come on Cliff you fucker! Wake up!” Rick lashed out kick Cliff hard in the knee in an attempt to break free.

Cliff let out a shout of pain as he came to himself- he shook his head trying to clear the haze from his head and his gaze fell on Rick sprawled on the couch in front of him- eyes wide gasping for breath, his wrists red, his form vulnerable.

“Rick-k?” he managed “ what happened? I-I”

Rick could see the confusion and worry grow in his friends' eyes.

“Did I-I hurt you?” Cliff asked.

Rick shook his head slowly eyes wide.

“What happened?” Cliff swallowed dryly his eyes scanning the room.

“You had a nightmare I tried to wake you- you were dreaming about-”

“You-” Cliff managed, his dream coming to him in bits and pieces “they were hurting you Rick- they were cutting you open and I couldn’t do anything.” his eyes had a far off look.

There was a beat of silence.

“You were worried… about me?” Rick’s question cut through his thoughts.

Cliff’s gaze traveled back to Rick’s bright, ice blue eyes “Of course I was- I am.” he managed.

“Cliff-”

“I know it’s silly man, that didn’t happen but it could have and I wouldn’t know what…” he trailed off as though suddenly realizing the power of his words. He shuffled his feet, taking Rick’s hand gently in his- examining the damage, Rick flinched.

“For what it’s w-worth Cliff, I wouldn’t know what to do if s-something happened to you either.”

Cliff flushed, meeting the other man’s gaze dead on and found Rick’s eyes full of unshed tears, his limbs trembling as if he was going to fly away like a timid bird at any moment. Slowly, Cliff lifted his hands to Rick’s face, feeling the texture of his skin, admiring his sharp jaw, fair hair… everything. He wanted badly to trace those lips as they stood there panting.

“You're beautiful Rick Dalton.” he managed

Rick stiffened.

“Hell, you don’t even know it do you?”

Rick blinked, clearly stunned- there seems to be a war going on in his mind before he moved out of his grip.

_ He couldn’t possibly mean it… he, Cliff Booth thought -Rick was beautiful? Fuck that- _ Rick Dalton was a certified high key mess.

A almost hysterical laugh comes from Rick “I’m what?”

“Shoot Dalton don’t make me say it again! I already told you! You’re beautiful and funny and fine good actor and Christ!-” Cliff huffs “I've been into you since we met- since I lay eyes on you.”

Rick looks distraught “ bullshit” he rasped “I’m a washed up has been- I’ve got nothing to give you.”

Cliff’s frown deepens “ is that what you think?”

“No, that’s what I know.”

Cliff looked taken aback.

“ Look, it's nice of you to say so-” Rick managed.

“ What you think I’m stroking your ego? Cliff questioned.

“I-” Rick blushed a furious red.

“-That what? I didn’t actually feel anything for you that I was faking it?” Booth ranted, he looked hurt.

“I-I” Dalton stammered.

“ Why do you believe so little in me- in us?” the stunt man whispered.

Rick couldn’t reply- he couldn’t meet his gaze, couldn’t stop the trembling in his limbs.

  
“Is it so bad that I care for you? That I feel for you?” Cliff took a step forward, and Rick had to take all his strength to not backpedal.

“Do I mean so little Rick?- fuck man look at me! I’m spilling my fucking guts here!” the calm and ease with which Cliff usually spoke was rattled.

When Rick lifted his gaze he found Cliff’s calm demeanor was splintering- his boyish features marred in stress; his usually laughing eyes looked miserable. His worry was deep set with longing.

Rick meanwhile was at a crossroads looking at his stuntman across from him offering him his bleeding heart.

_ He cares, he cares, he cares, he cares- _ the words ran in repeat in his mind. _ God he cares- he maybe loves you? _

Something in Rick wanted so badly to grasp it, believe it; but Rick Dalton had never been lucky in love or really anywhere else. He had scraped and fought tooth and nail for every inch of progress in Hollywood and who had been by his side?

_ Cliff fucking Booth. _

Cliff with that fucking stupid crooked smile, that huge heart to do anything, cheering him on, Cliff who made him laugh, Cliff who he could feel vulnerable in front of- didn’t have to wear masks for.

“ So do I?”

Rick blinked, confused.

“Mean so little to you?” Cliff asked again.

“N-NO! It’s actually- it’s actually…” he sighed searching desperately for the right words “the opposite…” he managed at last.

Cliff was silent.

You mean everything to me” Rick managed averting Cliff’s gaze “I lied when I said I couldn't afford you- I was trying to get you while the going was good, before it- before I fell apart again. I-i would miss you like crazy, it would break my fuckin’ heart; but I wanted what was best for you.”

Rick became preoccupied with a stain on the roof when he finished,not daring to move or say more.

Cliff felt his heart swell, at Rick’s words _ was he? Saying he felt the same? _

Feeling brave, in one long fluid motion he moved to stand in front of Rick. “You’re an idiot Rick Dalton, and I think I love you.”

Before Rick could connect the dots Cliff’s massive paw-like hands were gently cupping either side of his face as he leaned in and gently placed his lips on Rick’s. The other man tensed as Cliff deepened the kiss, caressing his hair gently as if to tell him it was okay. Slowly, Booth pulled away to see those familiar blue eyes alive in shock.

“You alright in there Dalton?” Cliff teased his sly wolf grin lighting up his face. Rick for his part was heading to fire truck red but finally met Cliff’s gaze.

“I think I’m b-better than alright and I think I love you too.”

Cliff was surprised when anxious lips brushed his cheek quickly. _ Cute as fuck _ Cliff thought.

“Aww come on Rick, you’re an actor! Show me what all those years in front of a camera got ya.” Booth gave that hungry shark- like grin again before aiming for Rick’s neck nipping lightly up it, enjoying seeing Rick squirm; each kiss leaving him shaking- it lit him up from the inside, electrified him- and he knew no one else's lips could ever do what Cliff’s did.

"and away we go." Cliff rasped into his ear as he eagerly kissed the man's neck and watched him shudder.

Rick gasped at a particularly hard nip.

“Mmm that nice Dalton?”

Rick leaned into the other man’s shoulder, breathing him in- he smelled of leather, cigarettes, of LA air and of softer elements like linen and sandalwood. It felt familiar, safe even- and as the two men stood there leaning heavily into one another… Rick realized there were very few places he’s rather be.

He closes his eyes almost purring.

“Christ Dalton you’re just like Brandy when she was a puppy.”

“Fuck you.” he manages weakly.

“ Down boy, you gotta take me to dinner first.”

Rick snorts.

He pulls back admiring the other man- his denim coloured eyes twinkled. His James Dean looks would have stopped the strongest men in their tracks.

Fuck that was unfair.

“What ya thinking about hot shot?” Cliff purred.

“ Just this.”

It was Cliff’s turn to be surprised when clumsy lips gripped his in a bruising embrace; both timid and eager, as Rick grasped the lapels of the stunt man’s jacket trying to get more of Cliff. 

Cliff moans into the kiss as he lets the smaller man lead- but as Rick pushed into him eagerly Cliff’s injured side takes the brunt of their weight- he can’t help but hiss in pain. Rick stops, concerned.

“It’s okay Bounty Law, you just nudged my bad side a little too hard is all. Come on, I got an idea.”

Gently he takes Rick’s hand and leads him to the couch where Rick sits, sprawling against the cushions and Cliff quickly finds purchase against him, curling up at his side as if he always belonged there.

Rick blinks in surprise when Cliff rests his head in the crook of his neck- flush against his heaving chest. Cliff can hear the other man’s skittering heartbeat. He rearranges himself till he can lay in comfort, he can feel Rick is still somewhat tense.

“Hey Rick” he manages quietly “it’s okay- you’re okay” he wraps an arm around Rick’s prone middle and places another gentle kiss on the actor’s jaw.

“We’re okay. I promise.” Cliff leans more into the other man “I've got you.” he manages sleepily. Rick feels his warm weight against him and knows he’s right. Cliff had him and he had Cliff.

They were together. Everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two 60's boys they need more love.
> 
> come yell about them with me on the tumble  
life-on-the-geek-side


End file.
